Primordas
The Progenitor of Elementals Before the gods came into existence, there were beings of unfathomable power, Primordials. These bastards of creation roamed purposeless, ruling as they willed. and defied the newcomer gods who sought to control. In the War of Divinity, the new gods hunted and destroyed most of the elder entities, but some were too powerful for them to vanquish. Primordas was one of the mightiest of the primordials, fashioned from the four core elements that It roamed. The gods attempted to slay Primordas time and time again, but were rebuked back. And so the gods performed their first combined divine act and split Primordas' power into the Four Elemental Lords, and fashioned from the Elemental Planes a new realm, the Prime-Material Plane to house the corpse of the Primordial to lock it away from its children. While Primordas is not a active player in the Divine game, its influence can be seen in its children. Elementals defy the control of the gods, refusing to acknowledge their dominion of the cosmos. Truly, any worshiper of the Divine should be wary when summoning an elemental, for they are just as likely to strike them as the enemy. Lore Excerpt about Primordas "Before the gods created Prime-Material Plane, before the Astral Sea spewed forth the Outer Planes, before even the split between divine and mortal; within the coiling chaos at the center was a spark that held the four, Air, Earth, Fire, and Water, a Primordial more powerful than any other. When the first gods came and witnessed this spark, they called it Primordas, for it was first, and it was mighty. The Light spoke first, 'Come Brother, be with we who ignite creation.' The Twins spoke second, 'Come Preceptor, explain the ways of the cosmos.' The Spinster spoke last, 'Come Siblings, let the simpleton hold its place.' Primordas stood still, unmoving through the requests of the nascent gods, until the Spinster spook. Its mouth opened and spoke with cacophonous reverb. 'Who are you to command that which was before you? You who could not bear my load for but a moment.' The Others took offense to the spark's accusations, 'Release your burden and witness our power' The Eldest yielded its grip upon the four and bore witness to the incipient gods abilities. Together they attempted to bear the strain of the four but their fledgling power was not enough to bind together the opposing forces. The four split and fled from each other. 'See your mightiness you wretches, you who are intoxicated with your hubris, who could not even hold together the foundations of creation.' The inchoate gods left Primordas in shame, retreating and creating their own abodes within the Astral Sea. Primordas split portions of itself into its charges, birthing children who would hold each of the four. Grasping a piece of each, it fashioned a new domain, and laid to sleep within the center of it. And so the Prime-Material Plane was formed." -The Elementas Momentus, iXII.II Category:Elemental Category:Primordial Category:Divine Category:Greater Gods Category:Deity